JVH: Main
On First Viewing Oh god, a re-write. Here we gooooooo. So, you run into James on the street, maybe in a dark alleyway. What do you think? Well, first things first are the physical appearance of this pasty white boy. He's tall, probably taller than you (though with Model average heights of 9' you never really know) but he's not threatening at all. Sure he's got c h e e k b o n e s but that doesn't mean that he seems angular and unapproachable. The one thing that might tip you off to how dangerous this kid actually is would be the sword that he carries around on his belt, or in a sheath horizontally on his lower back / diagonally on his upper back. Oh, that and the slightly dead look in his eyes that he sometimes gets. But (I hear you gasp) a serial killer look doesn't make you unhinged! Yes, it sort of does. Aside from all that, James is fairly nice to look at. Kinda cute, definitely looks old for his age. That's about it, not gonna lie. Thanks for reading bb. Appearance First Year - Second Year Yes, this was James's dreaded ginger period. This and backwards to his birth. He stood at around 4'5 at this time and cut his hair short and kept it au natural, without brushing it or anything. It kinda hanged down over his eyes and gave him an emo look, though he was far too young to actually look emo. He wore the normal Hogwarts clothing, all that he and his family could afford. Third Year - Fourth Year James stands at 5'7ish, quite a bit above average now, and the ginger hair is long gone. He dyed it to blonde just before his 'third year', although it's a mistake to call it that because James wasn't actually at Hogwarts in his third and fourth years. He now brushes it up in a much more mainstream hairstyle and keeps it shortish most of the time. He keeps himself mostly fixed up at this point. Fifth Year - Sixth Year James stands at his almost fully grown height of 5'11 in his sixth year, slightly lower in his fifth year. He has kept his look mostly the same since he was in muggle school, if not a little more 'refined'. Less trying to be normal and more slipping into an actual personality that fits him. He can often be found in just a tight-fitting white t-shirt and shorts/slacks. James also wears a dagger at his belt most of the time, and occasionally wears a sword along his back. His prefect badge is sitting pretty on his chest most of the time. Seventh Year James is 6 foot tall now, a fact that he's very proud of. It's the peak of his height, however, and he's not getting any taller. His fashion is... variable, he really doesn't care what he wears. Because of this his wardrobe is filled with t-shirts and jackets, nothing fancy or expensive at all. He styles his hair the same way as he has for the past few years. No longer does he aggressively comb it every morning, he's far far more relaxed about how he looks. He's still testing out ways to wear his sword (the goblin silver one), so it's attached to his back by a mix of super-glue and leather strips at the moment. His dagger (also the goblin silver one) is attached to his leg or hip (depending on his mood) in much the same way. Personality First Year - Second Year James was very angry from his first to second year. He was constantly being overshadowed by his brother, the more popular twin who always seemed to get everything right all of the time. He became bitter without knowing it and would lash out at people just to get a reaction. He was hugely unfocused and would latch onto anyone who he thought could 'lead' him. This led to a few unhealthy friendships. Third Year - Fourth Year James changed totally in his third and fourth years. Like, completely. He went from an angry and aggressive attention seeker to an angry and aggressive bully, basically. He would walk around with his new group of friends enjoying the power that came with being the sporty kids. He never really enjoyed hurting people, and he never saw what he was doing as such, he was just going with the flow. To some extent he still had some of that 'follower mentality', but he gained a lot of self-confidence in those years. Fifth Year - Sixth Year This is where James grew up properly. He lost the friends that were steering him in the wrong direction, and while he wasn't the model of human decency in these years (he was still selfish and could pick on people) he was far less physically aggressive. He began to see helping other people as less than an inconvenience and developed a 'chill' personality which meant that he could coast through a lot of meetings with teachers. He flaunted his prefect status without doing anything with it, and he broke the rules occasionally. He's not the greatest person, but he's not a bully either. Seventh Year Ah. Here we go. James in Year Seven isn't the least mature of people. He has a solid sense of what he's going to do when he's older, he knows quite a bit about advanced magic, he's expanded his horizons... oh, what do you mean he threw a sword at someone? Yeah, that's right. The elephant in the room. James is easy to aggravate, almost being taken back in time to an earlier period of James's personality. Hanging around with ghosts so much has made him kind of unstable, one minute laughing and being honest and likeable, the other being aggressive and snide and downright nasty. He has his heart in (roughly) the right place though. Quoth the server “Twenty more points from Gryffindor for lying and abuse of power.” - Martin Payson "To this, someone said you can’t take points from prefects, where you said,’My sword says I can.’" - Martin Payson "Ar' you' reall' dum' enoug' to depen' on a stic'?" - Mazarine Hatter “...Hale an’ Morse still no’ lettin’ anyone else touch the Quaffle." - Lisa Edgley “I don’t think he likes me much...but I try to be friendly and he’s nice enough I guess.” - Vanessa Morse “He’s pretty cool. Great enchanter, that’s for sure. He’s alright to live with too.” - Lucy Brown “Was he that other Prefect that did nothing?” - Ivy Su “He’s annoying. Like a bug. Easily crushed." - Mazarine Hatter "Mr. Hale, where are your pajamas?" Pyrrhos asks his prefect. - Pyrrhos Ichor "Yer no' a very good prefect." - Riley MacAlistor-Kirkwood "So this is how we die. Not by the blade, but by being bad at maths." - Emrys Hughes W-Wew. James....makes a big arse hole in the wall. Enough to crawl under. - Adventure under the sea. "Something? You found a way to crack open the Veil Beyond, ghost king?" - Ari Havelock. "So, in an act of establishing some form of dominance, the ferret spontaneous sank his sharp teeth into the prefect's hand." - Bandit, his arch-nemesis. "You're the coolest gryffindor I have ever met. Thank you so, so, so, so, so much!" - Isabelle Reyes "As of right now, you are no longer a student at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." - Owen Newman Note to self, never interact with James again. I am scared. - Isaac Hiltshire "It was the Prefect, Ma'am," Adalia immediately snitched. "James Hale, it was due to him and Felix Casey." - Adalia Audrey "Mister Hale, you mean? The one I saw flinging a sword at that young man?" - Veronica Calloway "Mr. Hale, do you care to explain as to why one of my Prefects stabbed an underclassman with a sword?" - Pyrrhos Ichor “You’re the one that got expelled.” He said. “Well I applaud you" - Christopher Trucco